Different Views of the Same Scene
by Chadini
Summary: Everyone has a different perspective of their relationship with Warrick. Drabbles about each character from the closing scenes of For Gedda. Spoilers for s8, specifically For Gedda.


**Summary:** Everyone has a different perspective about their relationship with Warrick.

**Spoilers: **Season 8. Specifically, _For Gedda_.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine and no specific harm is intended.

**A/N:** Thanks to princessklutz04 for the beta job.

-

* * *

**Grissom**

Looking around the table, this feels right.

I considered calling Sara and passing the phone around but she'd hate that.

No matter how hard I wish - I know she isn't ready for the full assault of the team yet.

But for a second I wanted a movie moment, where everyone is smiling and laughing - excited to talk with their far away friend.

We can't always get what we want though.

After everything that happened between them, Sara and Warrick ended up being close, and I know she has been worried about him.

I'm sure she'll call Warrick later.

--

**Catherine**

The relief that I feel right now is crushing.

Looking around the table at my friends, I can't understand why we don't do this more.

We were so close to losing him because of the shit he has gotten himself into.

But Warrick is a survivor.

He can bounce back with our help.

With my help.

Over the past 7 or 8 years, we've lost a lot of people. For better or worse, they all played a role in our lives.

Holly.

Detective Lockwood.

Eddie.

Sam.

Keppler.

Almost Brass.

Almost Nick.

Almost Sara.

I'm glad Warrick was an almost too.

--

**Greg**

So this is what it was like.

Back in the "old days" - with the old team.

Everyone talking about their day, their cases, and the stupid criminals they came across, all over a meal of greasy eggs and limp bacon.

Sara used to talk about the team meeting for breakfast after shift almost nonchalantly, like it was no big deal to her. Just another meeting.

But I knew better.

I know that she enjoyed the camaraderie more than she let on.

The team was her family and now I'm a part of that family.

Even though she is gone.

--

**Brass**

I can't help but feel in the pit of my stomach that this isn't over.

Not by a long shot.

I don't want to bring everyone down, but I have a very bad feeling about all of this.

These people are my family and I want to kick Warrick's ass like I would if he were my own son.

He just couldn't let it go. I tried to warn him, but he's too headstrong, on a mission to avenge that girl's death.

I don't blame him.

But there has to be someone else in the department.

The question is who?

--

**Nick**

I think I will ask her out.

She's only been our waitress about fifty times, and her smile tells me I may have a chance.

Sometimes you need one of your buddies to give you a nudge to make that leap.

Warrick is good for that.

He and I clicked right away and he's been good friend. He always pushes me to be a little better, whether it is in my cases or my personal life.

Soon enough this mess will all be behind him and he'll be able to move on.

The old Warrick will be back soon enough.

--

**Warrick**

After I get home and get a shower without guards watching me, this will go down as the best night of my life.

I'm a free man.

Free.

I've seen where my life can go, and I don't want that for myself.

Looking around at the table, seeing my friends – I have a new respect for them all.

Each of them saw me in the back of that cop car, and still fought for me.

I was completely and utterly humiliated.

And still, they are all here for me.

I've got another chance; I'm not going to waste this one.

--

**Undersherrif McKeen**

At one point, I thought we had him.

He would be a useful resource for us.

A CSI running bets? That had possibilities.

But he wouldn't let it go.

We were going to have to get rid of him sooner or later.

I was hoping for him to self-destruct though - that would've been significantly cleaner.

Grissom and his people are going to be a pain in the ass, but I'm sure I can claim that they are all too close to the case.

I can get Ecklie to call it a suicide.

But he just wouldn't let it go.

* * *


End file.
